Destiny
by pf59
Summary: Un journal de bord est retrouvé, quel est le vrai but du Destiny? Que se passera-t-il pour l'équipage? Quels sacrifices seront-ils prêt à faire? La version finale.


_**Destiny**_

* * *

Titre: Destiny

Auteur: Apparemment pf59

Rating: T

Genre: Mystery, drama, tragedy

Disclaimer: JE suis l'enfant et J'EXIGE que Rush et Eli m'appartienne! Mais bon pour cette fois, j'ai fait apparaître des personnages qui M'appartienne. Ca fait drôle de dire ça...

Résumé: Un journal de bord est retrouvé, quel est le vrai but du Destiny?

Note: Un OS que j'ai eu en tête hier soir, et ce matin, hop pondu. Ca se passe entre le 17e et le 18e épisode (vous allez vite vous dire: "Mais pourquoi il nous a dit ça?" Mais vous comprendrez en temps voulu!) Il est assez étrange cet OS je vous l'avoue. Attention au genre c'est pas là pour rien. J'avertis qu'il y a pas de couple (vous comprendrez rapidement pourquoi je dis ça).

Note 2: Désolé à ceux qui m'attendent sur une fic de SGA mais je bloque donc rien pour le moment, j'ai lu et j'ai vu quelques fautes alors j'ai corrigé tout ça. Notamment Transtar qui m'a gêné. Appréciez la lecture de cette version 2 même si ça change pas grand chose à la première version.

* * *

_Destiny_

* * *

Journal de bord du Destiny: Jour d'arrivée:

Ca y est nous y sommes! Le grand jour est arrivé mais...il fait froid, très froid...nous avons du mal à respirer...bien que nous savions ce qui allait arriver cela m'a étonné. Je vois les autres prendre leurs marques et regarder l'environnement dans lequel nous venons d'atterrir. _Destiny,_ le nom de ce vaisseau. Comme prévu, notre leader me demande si on est à destination. Je lui affirme que c'est le cas et il a l'air content. Lorsque la porte des étoiles se referme nous plongeant dans le noir, nous sommes coupés de notre planète mère mais mon soucis principal c'est lorsque nous partons en FTL. Nous ne savions pas à quoi nous nous attendions en montant à bord, mais on savait déjà pourquoi on le faisait: pour les retrouver.

* * *

Journal de bord du Destiny: Jour 2:

Nous voilà sortis de FTL, une équipe est partie sur la planète pour nous trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Nous avons trouvé le siège pour pouvoir prendre le contrôle du vaisseau mais il nous faut un code. C'est plus compliqué que ce que nous pensions. Un jeune combattant s'assoit sur le fauteuil lorsqu'une violente secousse survient avec une explosion. _Ils _nous ont trouvé. Il y a 6 vaisseaux. J'ai été légèrement blessé à la tête. Je vois des gens à terre se relever difficilement et le jeune combattant est sérieusement blessé à la tête, je ne m'en préoccupe pas, on doit les arrêter, _il _me regarde:

-T'en fais pas, _tentais-je de lui dire sachant que j'étais un peu grogui mais il se préoccupait de moi._

-Tu saignes!

-D'autre en ont plus besoin, charges-toi d'eux, _lui ordonnais-je en appelant notre chef:_

-Commandant ici Regnard! On doit repasser en FTL!

-*Pas tant qu'ils sont sur la planète, _hurla-t-il tandis que je passe le jeune combattant à Jergis pour m'asseoir sur le fauteuil des Alterans._

-Sont-ils au courant?

-*On arrive pas à activer la porte. On travaille dessus!

-Alors on ne peut rien faire, _lui répondis-je sachant pertinemment que..._

-*Vous n'y pensez pas!

-Si! _Il n'aime pas abandonner des personnes, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, je suis assis sur ce fauteuil, Jergis a déjà tout ajusté. Je sens les informations que je veux aller à mon cerveau, c'est une drôle de sensation lorsque je trouve les informations que je recherche. Nous passons finalement en FTL alors que je suis libéré de ce siège qui peut s'avérer mortel tellement il contient de données. Il faut réguler l'afflux si l'on ne veut pas y rester. Nous les avons semé, mais nous savons qu'ils nous retrouverons._

Un peu plus tard, je mange ce que nous avons apporté, je vois notre commandant me regarder avant de s'asseoir face à moi.

-J'ai fait ce qu'il y avait à faire. On avait pas le choix, _lui lançais-je._

-Je sais!

-On a perdu combien de personnes?

-5 sur la planète, 4 durant le combat. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de sortir les navettes.

-Vu leur nombre, les navettes du Destiny auraient été détruit.

* * *

Journal de bord du Destiny: Jour 6:

On a envoyé une navette réparer les dégâts, même pour nous, il nous est difficile de récupérer le code! Bien que nous savons à qui nous avons à faire. Même notre plus brillant ingénieur n'arrive pas à le trouver dans ce flux de données. Ce vaisseau est gigantesque et nous n'en avons découvert qu'une infime partie. Ils n'ont plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'on saute en FTL...pour l'instant on ne peut qu'avancer le saut en FTL. Mais qu'est ce qui leur a pris de vouloir tout recommencer il y a si longtemps? M'enfin, s'ils n'avaient pas fait ça, nous ne serions pas ici aujourd'hui, en vie.

Dix minutes! Le pont principal doit être réparé! La porte des étoiles s'active. Ce sont des gens qui habitent sur une planète. Nous ne pouvons leur répondre. Cinq minutes. Ils ont presque fini. Ils se dirigent vers la zone d'arrimage lorsqu'ils se font tirer dessus depuis la planète que nous survolons. Ils nous tirent dessus également mais le bouclier résiste fort. Le bouclier de la navette faiblit. On parvient à neutraliser leur arme mais les moteurs de la navette sont H.S. Une deuxième navette décolle. Trois minutes! Elle tente de l'arrimer en la poussant. C'est totalement stupide. On risque de perdre deux de nos navettes. Deux minutes! Elle y est presque et finalement, la navette s'arrime. La seconde parvient à s'arrimer également avant qu'on ne parte en FTL.

Nous allons nous reposer. Je vais dans mes quartiers. J'y entre et je sens _sa _présence. _Il _veut parler.

-Jergis, _soupirais-je en commençant à retirer mon uniforme._

-S'il te plaît évite de faire ça! _Tenta-t-il en mettant les mains devant lui quand j'eus fini de retirer le bas pour mettre mon pyjama._

-Après tout ce temps t'es toujours aussi prude, _me moquais-je pour la forme et je le vis bouder avant de soupirer. _Dure journée. _Je m'assois sur mon lit._

-Pourquoi il a fallu que nos ancêtres veulent tout recommencer?

-Je me suis posé la même question, _que je lui réponds alors qu'il s'assoit à mes côtés._

-Tu devrais dormir! _Il l'a remarqué._

-On doit récupérer le contrôle du vaisseau. Tout ce que nous voulons de ce vaisseau, c'est de pouvoir faire ce que nous voulons tout en le laissant continuer sa route, _je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe que je sens que je suis dans ses bras. Je sens son torse contre le mien. On se connaît depuis très longtemps. Il est mon petit frère de substitution en quelque sorte._

-Stephus tu dois te reposer. Tout le monde compte sur toi, _dit Jergis en posant sa tête sur mon épaule._

-C'est ça le problème! Et puis je ne suis pas aux commandes donc tout le monde compte sur le Commandant Lar'vin, _il me retourne et passe sa main dans mes cheveux avant de sourire. Je le lui rend. Il me souffle au creux de l'oreille._

-Dors! _Il s'écarte de moi et se dirige vers la porte. _Et sois à l'heure demain matin! Pas la peine d'être le dernier à aller se coucher et le premier à travailler, _ricana-t-il avant de partir._

-Oui chef!

* * *

Journal de bord du Destiny: Jour 9:

On perd des systèmes les uns après les autres! Je suis sûr qu'il y a des saboteurs de ceux qui ont attaqué la navette il y a 3 jours. Lorsque je fais un balayage interne, je les détecte. Les 3 intrus. Le commandant m'envoie Jer'gon pour travailler sur les réparations. Je le laisse pour aller réparer les boucliers lorsqu'une petite explosion retentit. On a perdu les armes principales me dit Jer'gon. Il n'y a qu'un moyen de résoudre cette histoire.

-Commandant! On doit occuper les navettes! C'est le seul moyen pour partir et si on doit subir une attaque, on aura au moins une puissance de feu.

-*Allez-y Regnard! _Lui est en train de traquer ceux qui se sont introduit à bord, j'arrive à la navette. Jer'gon prend les commandes. C'est un bon pilote dans notre monde. Il nous fait décoller alors que j'ordonne au commandant de fermer les portes où se trouve les intrus. _C'est la seule opportunité! Efficace et rapide! _Rajoutais-je. Je montre l'endroit à abattre à Jer'gon. Deux minutes plus tard, nous avons l'autorisation._

-Eliminez-les! _M'exclamai-je au pilote qui ouvrit le feu détruisant malheureusement les fenêtres du couloir mais également les intrus. Le commandant nous confirma que tout était bon lorsque les leurs rappliquent. _Dépêchez-vous de nous arrimer, _que je lui criait. Il parvint de justesse à nous arrimer alors que nous repassions en FTL._

* * *

Journal de bord du Destiny: Jour 23:

Le Destiny a refait le plein d'énergie il y a 10 jours! Mais la nourriture commence un peu à faire défaut. J'ai réussi à trouver un système proche et a forcé le Destiny à sortir de FTL...une de nos navette y va. Ils font plusieurs allés-retours lorsque le compte à rebours s'enclenche rapidement. Il est trop tard. Le commandant m'ordonne de trouver une solution. Il sait qu'on peut plus rien faire. Je m'y refuse et il paraît surpris. 30 secondes. Ils n'auront pas le temps. Je tente de lui expliquer rapidement.

-On ne peut pas arrêter le compte à rebours. On a créé cet arrêt et le Destiny s'est adapté. Il n'y a pas de porte des étoiles sur ce système donc impossible de gagner du temps.

Le compte à rebours arrive à son terme. Le vaisseau repart en FTL. On a perdu une navette et 6 personnes.

* * *

Journal de bord du Destiny: Jour 26:

Une épidémie sévit à bord. Les premiers symptômes apparaissent. Je suis encore saint mais les premiers touchés ont été Jer'gon et Falan. Harina Jörgren, notre médecin en chef, tente de comprendre. Elle pense que c'est une bactérie dans la nourriture ramenée depuis la planète qu'on a visité ya 3 jours. On a quasiment fini les réparations des systèmes principaux: armement et bouclier mais le bouclier n'est que partiel. La fatigue me pèse. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis 20 heures. J'ai trop de travail. Quelqu'un entre dans le labo. Je sais qui c'est et je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute.

-Tu devrais dormir. _Dit l'homme dont je ne connaissais que trop bien la voix. Il colle son torse à mon dos pour me réconforter et j'avoue que j'y suis bien. Il me caresse mes cheveux bruns. Je vois une lueur d'incertitude dans ses yeux mélangeant le bleu et le vert. Ses cheveux noirs en pique lui donnait un air un peu sauvage. Il avait du succès sur notre planète. Il n'avait pas trouvé de fille intéressante à son goût m'avait-il dit. Je le prend par les épaules et cherche son regard._

-Qu'est ce qui te tracasse?

-T'es toujours aussi doué pour savoir ce que j'ai, _me souffla-t-il avec un bref sourire avant de se détacher. _Et si tout ça avait été une mauvaise idée? Je veux dire tout...ça...depuis le début.

-Tu oublies que nous ne serions pas là s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, _rien que l'idée me paraissait absurde. Ne plus l'avoir à mes côtés serait une chose terrible. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à surmonter la mort de mes parents sur Altera Dexia. C'est lui qui était là quand la seule fille que j'aimais était partie à bord d'un vaisseau et avait été tué dans une embuscade. C'est l'être qui m'est le plus cher. Le seul être cher qu'il me reste d'ailleurs._

-Je veux dire...nos lointains ancêtres avaient réalisé l'ascension. A l'époque où nous étions tous unis. On avait construit cette cité là dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom.

-Atlantis!

-C'est ça! Ils avaient trouvé refuge parce qu'à cause de leur imprudence ils avaient créé des monstres. Nos ancêtres ont fait l'ascension mais avaient trouvé l'idée de tout recommencer à partir de zéro dans une galaxie lointaine.

-On ne peut rien y faire et tu le sais, _je le vois se tenir à la console. Oh non. Il a des vertiges. Le premier symptôme. Je ne suis pas encore affecté heureusement. Je lui prend le bras et l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Il proteste et me fait comprendre qu'il va bien qu'il a autant dormi que moi. Il sait que je m'inquiète et il en fait autant à mon sujet. Je le fait basculer et le prend d'un bras au niveau de ses épaules et l'autre au niveau de ses genoux. Il passe instinctivement les bras autour de mon cou. Je l'emmène donc de force à l'infirmerie. J'ai droit à de drôles de regard mais je m'en fiche. Je ferais tout pour que mon frère aille bien._

-Pose-le ici! _M'indique Harina. C'est une ancienne amie de ma mère. Elle travaillait au même central sur Altera Dexia. Je le pose sur le lit lorsque mon regard se pose sur le lit d'à côté... C'est notre première victime. Jergis se relève._

-Il a insisté pour m'amener ici, _grogna mon frère._

-J'ai remarqué, _ricana la médecin._

-Je vais bien, _tenta-t-il vainement._

-Il a eu des vertiges, _lui expliquais-je tranquillement._

-Je vois! Je vais vous administrer ce qu'il faut, _elle revint quelques secondes après et lui administra les anti-douleurs._

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant? _J'étais un peu angoissé après avoir vu notre première victime._

-Je sais que la bactérie vient de la nourriture et s'attaque au système nerveux. J'ai quelques cas critique et d'autres graves. Je me dois de vite trouver un remède.

-Vous trouverez, _lui souris-je._

-Je peux y aller maintenant? _Demanda Jergis._

-Allez-y monsieur le râleur! Et revenez lorsque les effets de cette bactérie se feront ressentir.

-Bon courage! _Nous partons ensemble de l'infirmerie. 3 heures plus tard, l'épidémie n'était plus mais nous avions perdu 9 personnes. Jergis avait eu à nouveau des vertiges et moi je commençais à en avoir. Nous avions eu de la chance._

* * *

Journal de bord du Destiny: Jour 41:

Le Destiny est arrivé dans une nouvelle galaxie, nous sommes sortis de FTL. On scan la planète et à notre grande surprise elle est pleine de richesse. Deux équipes y sont déployées. Ils ramenèrent beaucoup de vivre mais ils découvrirent une machine technologiquement avancée. Ca ne devait pas arriver mais on leur ordonna de l'activer sur place sans mon approbation et ce qui devait arriver arriva. On a perdu le contact. On tente de réactiver la porte des étoiles mais cela s'est avéré impossible. Lar'vin m'a ordonné d'aller sur la planète avec une de nos quatre navettes disponible. Le pilote se stoppa lorsque je lui en donna l'ordre. C'était une possibilité. Les rayonnements électomagnétique sont intense et s'étendent à bien au delà de la porte des étoiles. Mais le temps presse. On a pas le temps d'aller les secourir. Le pilote veut essayer mais je l'en dissuade. On repart vers le Destiny. On repart en FTL. On va arriver dans une nébuleuse. On la voit depuis la planète où on était. On y sera dans un jour. N'ayant donc aucune planète et porte des étoiles dans une nébuleuse, il nous sera donc impossible de récupérer ceux que nous avons perdu. 16 personnes...l'expédition tourne au cauchemar. Je sors de la navette et me dirige droit vers ma chambre. J'entends Jergis qui m'appelle. J'arrive enfin devant ma chambre. Il me retourner pour me mettre face à lui.

-Stephus! Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Rien pourquoi?

-Tu t'amuses encore à jouer à ça? _Ricana-t-il. J'esquisse un léger sourire._

-J'ai...j'ai abandonné 16 membres de l'équipage aujourd'hui. Tu peux comprendre. _Il ouvre la porte et me pousse à l'intérieur. Il passe ses bras autour de moi et je fais comme lors de nos échanges habituels. Ca m'apaise._

-Tu ne pouvais rien y faire et ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute, _me fit savoir mon frère._

-On devrait dormir avant d'atteindre la nébuleuse! A en voir les premiers relevés on sera coincé longtemps dedans.

-T'as raison! Bonne nuit, _dit-il en embrassant mon front._

-Bonne nuit! Lui répondis-je en commençant à me déshabiller alors qu'il sortit de ma chambre.

* * *

Journal de bord du Destiny: Jour 44:

Troisième jour dans la nébuleuse, on est bientôt sorti de la nébuleuse mais des zones non protégé par le bouclier sont maintenant hors d'atteinte sans combinaison spéciale. On sort de FTL...c'est pas bon signe. Oh non! _Ils _nous ont retrouvé. Notre ennemi n°1: les Sarvesiens. Le commandant donne l'ordre de lancer les navettes. Imbécile. Je l'en dissuade. Il me donne un délai de 5 minutes. J'essaie de comprendre le pourquoi qui nous a fait sortir de FTL que le vaisseau est déjà sous le feu de l'ennemi. On active les armes. Le vaisseau ennemi se rapproche. Il est très près! On devra toucher deux mots à ceux qui sont _là-haut _c'est inadmissible. Je vais m'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Le Destiny repasse en FTL. On sortira de cette nébuleuse et le vaisseau ennemi a été endommagé lors de notre saut mais le nôtre en a eu un peu quand même notamment la salle de contrôle principale du Destiny. Une fuite d'air.

* * *

Journal de bord du Destiny: Jour 47:

Le Destiny passe dans un système solaire pour se ravitailler. Une de nos navette part vers la planète la plus habitable. Le commandant décide d'y aller. Elle se dirige tranquillement vers la planète. Qu'est ce que...un croiseur vient d'apparaître. Il ouvre le feu vers les moteurs de la navette. Un des moteurs lâche. La navette s'écrase sur la planète. J'ordonne à deux navettes de détruire le croiseur et de voir après l'autre navette. Ils sortent. Le croiseur est détruit.

-*Aucun survivant...navette détruite... Ils étaient 20 à l'intérieur. 20 personnes! _Je demande aux navettes de revenir. On est plus beaucoup à bord. Une trentaine voir quarante._

* * *

Journal de bord du Destiny: Jour 54:

Ma navette est sévèrement touchée à cause d'une tempête. Je saigne à la tête. Jergis se précipite vers moi.

-On est dans un sacré pétrin, _me dit-il en fouillant dans la caisse de secours._

-On doit se mettre à l'abri. la tempête va rapidement nous atteindre. _Je regarde aux alentours, Harina faisait un massage cardiaque à un homme. Son torse était tout ensanglanté comme son bras. Je leur ordonne de se mettre à l'abri de la tempête. Je trébuche sur la route d'une grotte. J'ai mal à ma cheville. On est à l'abri dans la grotte alors qu'Harina me bande ma cheville. _Dès que la tempête se sera calmée j'irais réparer. _On est trempé et il fait froid. Jergis nous allume un petit peu en attendant. On se blottit l'un à l'autre en attendant la fin de la tempête qui ne mit pas longtemps à se calmer. Trois heures! C'est ce que j'ai pour réparer! Je ne m'occupe que du strict minimum. Le temps passe je le sais! Une heure! _Je suis obligé de faire une dérivation. Je dois démonter une petite partie de la coque avant. Vite! _Le temps est bientôt terminé mais je parviens à terminer ma dérivation! Quinze minutes! _On peux partir! _On revient à bord du Destiny à temps et celui-ci saute en FTL._

* * *

Journal de bord du Destiny: Jour 58:

Découverte importante: des caissons de stase. Cette salle sera en dernier recours. Je sais qu'on en aura besoin. Un des nôtres s'est suicidé...la situation nous échappe petit à petit...

* * *

Journal de bord du Destiny: Jour 61:

Je suis fatigué de tout ça. Et Jergis le sait. Je suis sur une planète et il engage la conversation.

-Tu repenses encore à tout ça? _Dit-il._

-Et si on décidait de tout arrêter?

-Tu ne penses pas sérieusement.

-On a les caissons de stase.

-Pas assez pour nous tous.

-Je sais. _Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et s'approcha pour me chuchoter à l'oreille._

-Tu sais, quoi que tu fasses, j'approuverais. Je refuse qu'on te sépare de moi après tout ce qu'on a vécu.

-M...merci, _souriais-je timidement._

* * *

Journal de bord du Destiny: Jour 69:

Tout s'est passé si rapidement. J'étais dans mon sommeil lorsqu'on a été attaqué. Ca secouait dans tous les sens. On était assiégé. On a perdu une navette en l'explosant contre le vaisseau ennemi. On est parvenu difficilement à passer en FTL. Les dégâts sont énorme. On m'appelle en salle de la porte des étoiles. Je sais ce qu'ils veulent et je les comprends. Mais nos ancêtres ont tout fait pour qu'on soit ici aujourd'hui. Malheureusement tout n'a pas marché comme prévu. Ca y est j'y suis. Ils veulent partir. Je leur dit donc que deux doivent rester et être dans les caissons de stase. Je me désigne d'office vu que je suis leur chef. Jergis veut être le second et tous savaient qu'il allait le faire. Je demande s'il y a d'autre volontaire mais personne ne souhaite le faire. Nous attendrons la planète la plus habitable possible. Nous ne prendrons aucun risque.

* * *

Journal de bord du Destiny: Jour 83:

On a trouvé une planète de classe Altera Dexia. On active la porte des étoiles. On envoie la sonde. Tout a l'air bon. De la nourriture, de la flore, de l'eau, un taux de CO² quasi parfait. Les autres partent prendre leurs affaires. On est ému et on a peur pour ce que va devenir l'autre groupe.

-Bonne chance! _Leur souriais-je la boule au ventre._

-Vous aussi. Que les Alterans veillent sur vous, _nous fit Harina._

-Sur vous aussi. Allez-y! _Ils franchirent la porte les uns après les autres._

-On se reverra, _termina celle qui aura eu tant de travail à bord du Destiny._

-On se reverra, _acquiesçais-je alors qu'elle passa la porte en dernière. _Ca y est. Ils sont partis. On est plus que deux.

-On va manger un dernier morceau avant d'aller dans le caisson? _Fit-il en me prenant le poignet et se dirigeant vers la "salle à manger"._

-Pourquoi pas. Histoire de pas ressortir le ventre vide. _Nous mangeâmes et firent quelques petites choses primaires et secondaires avant d'aller à la salle qui risque fort d'être celle de notre repos éternel. Je règle les paramètres._

-Le vaisseau est mis dans l'état dans lequel on l'a trouvé sans les incidents évidemment.

-Alors ça y est! Le moment de l'au revoir?

-Ouais, _fis-je tristement. __Je me refusais à le quitter si tôt même si c'est relatif._

-Alors à tout de suite?

-A tout de suite Jergis! (pour les amateurs de scène d'amour vous pouvez lire la suite toute en guimauverie sinon veuillez aller directement à la prochaine réplique) _Je m'approche de lui pour prendre ses lèvres dans un chaste baiser. On se sourit. On reste là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre durant une bonne minute avant de se détacher._

-Re a tout de suite!

-Re a tout de suite! _On monta ensemble vers notre caisson respectif et attendons que le caisson fasse son effet. Je sais qu'on se reverra. J'en ai la certitude._

* * *

-Doucement! _J'entends une voix, je me sens mal. Je ne sais plus trop où je suis. Je bascule en mais on me rattrape. J'aperçois plusieurs visages. Je ne les connais pas. Il y en a un avec des lunettes et il ne me semble pas rasé. L'autre est un peu enveloppé. L'autre a l'air d'être leur chef à ce que je vois._

-Est-ce que ça va? _Ca y est ça me revient. _Jergis, articulai-j_e difficilement en m'agitant pour chercher après lui._

-Doucement! Doucement! Vous êtes à bord du Destiny! Je suis le Docteur Nicholas Rush! Vous allez bien?

-L'autre!

-L'autre personne? Il va bien ne vous en faites pas. _Je me sens soulagé d'un poids énorme. Je me lève difficilement. Ils m'aident._

-Je veux le voir.

-Il est à l'infirmerie. TJ s'occupe de lui. Il récupère. _Je souris instinctivement avant de fermer mes yeux et de me rallonger._

* * *

Je me réveille, je suis à l'infirmerie. J'entends une voix...féminine.

-Allez-y doucement! Vous n'êtes pas encore totalement en possession de vos moyens.

-Combien de temps suis-je resté dans ce caisson?

-D'après ce que m'a dit Rush, vous êtes resté une centaine d'années. Vous n'avez vieilli que de quelques mois, _me dit la jeune femme blonde_. Je m'appelle TJ.

-Stephus! Où est Jergis?

-Celui qui était en stase avec vous? A votre droite! _Me pointa TJ de sa tête. Je me tourne et le vis. Tourné vers moi. Paisiblement endormi. Le voir me réchauffe le coeur et imperceptiblement, je souris jusqu'à ce qu'une vois que je reconnais comme étant celle de Rush. Il était accompagné de son chef._

-Alors comment va-t-il TJ? _Lui demanda leur chef._

-Son état est stable et satisfaisant. Il pourra sortir dans la journée.

-Bien! Je suis le Colonel Young, le chef du Destiny! Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser si cela ne vous dérange pas. _Je fis non de la tête._

-Tout est dans le journal de bord, _lui dis-je avant qu'il ne commence._

-Nous l'avons lu monsieur...

-Stephus!

-Etes-vous des Anciens?

-C'est compliqué! En fait, il y a très longtemps, lorsque les Anciens, comme vous les appelez, sont retournés sur Terre et ont fait leur ascension. Il y a eu une division avec ceux qui souhaitaient recommencer à zéro. Ils sont donc allé s'implanter dans une galaxie lointaine des autres et ont prospéré jusqu'à notre génération. Nous avions la puissance nécessaire pour atteindre Destiny! Nous sommes venus ici mais...tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu.

-Vous vous êtes fait des ennemis.

-Mais nous étions en guerre avant notre arrivée ici.

-Vous connaissez donc le but du Destiny? Sa destination?

-En effet! Il y a bien longtemps! Au début de l'ère triomphale des Anciens, il était allié avec une race qui du temps d'Atlantis aurait été encore un peu supérieur à la leur: ils s'appellent les Askerians qui sont partis à l'autre bout de l'univers. Les Anciens voulaient leur prouver que rien n'était impossible.

-Tout ça pour un excès d'orgueil?

-Non! Bien sûr! Tout ça devait leur permettre de voir comment l'univers avait évolué. Vous ne savez pas ce que l'univers vous réserve telle était ce qu'on nous répétait. _Ils allaient continuer lorsqu'un gémissement se fit entendre. Stephus tourna instinctivement sa tête vers son frère de coeur. Il posa ses pieds à terre et se dirigea vers lui tant bien que mal. Jergis le vit et sourit de plus belle._

-Salut Stephus!

-Jergis tu m'as manqué!

-J'ai rien vu passer, _ricanait _c_elui qui avait été le chef des derniers survivants qui étreignait l'autre et lui embrassait la joue mais un raclement de gorge leur rappela qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls._

-Excusez-nous! _Les stoppa Nick. _Nous aimerions savoir quel est le code qui nous permettra de récupérer les commandes du vaisseau.

-Bien sûr!

* * *

Journal de bord du Destiny: Réveil J+3:

On parvient à s'acclimater avec les Terriens. Qui aurait cru que cette civilisation allait devenir aussi puissante humainement et technologiquement même s'ils ne rivalisent pas une minute face aux Alterans. J'arrive au mess. Je vois Jergis et je souris.

-Bien dormi? _Fis-je souriant largement. Lui sourit également lorsqu'il m'aperçoit._

-Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de savoir ce que sont devenus les autres, _dit-il tristement le regard dans le vague._

-Ouais moi aussi. Mais j'ai faim, _m'exclamai-je en piquant dans la nourriture que les Terriens avaient préparé._

-T'as pas mangé depuis une centaine d'années, _ricana Jergis. On va enfin pouvoir aller de l'avant sereinement même si tout ne sera pas forcément que joie mais avec lui je sais que rien ne pourra m'arriver._

-Et alors?

-Ils devraient avoir la possibilité de rentrer chez eux, _me fit-il remarquer. _J'aimerais bien leur rendre ce service mais ne savons pas comment.

-Ouais. _Alors qu'on mangeait, on sentait qu'on sortait de FTL. On se levait donc de notre place. Je pris à nouveau la parole._

-Une nouvelle planète, de nouveaux mystères. _Je pris la main de Jergis et nous partîmes vers la salle de la porte des étoiles._

* * *

Et voilà la fin de cet étrange OS. Je me suis attaché à ces deux héros (qui m'appartienne hein!) et je suis triste de les laisser. J'ai écrit ça en une journée! C'est incroyable! Je pensais pas qu'elle ferait autant. Merci à tous d'avoir vu cet version finale et à bientôt (j'espère) pour une prochaine fic SGA ou SGU...

pf59


End file.
